


一切

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 他们每晚在城堡黑暗的走廊和无人的角落里相见，她不去想她在做什么。因为这就是重点——忘记一切。《死圣》中的金妮和德拉科。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	一切

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [everything](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717104) by mugglehugger. 



**除却敌意，它不应该是其他什么。**

这是她的六年级，头一次只剩下她一个人了。霍格沃茨是噩梦，德拉科·马尔福是怪物。他带领斯莱特林的新卫队，执行斯内普的命令，他将违反校规的人拖到卡罗兄妹的脚边，她恨他。她鄙视他。

十一月的一个雨夜（似乎已经下了好几个星期的雨了），夜间草药课结束后，她离开了温室。她的书包在接缝处裂开了，她跪在泥里收拾散落一地的羊皮纸，尽管她知道这是无用功——纸上的墨迹已经模糊了。其他同学都进了城堡，但是他却站在那里，漫不经心地靠在温室门口，看着她挣扎，却没有去帮助她。典型的马尔福，她想，但是，当她转身面对他，想驳斥他时，他做了一件不同寻常的事。

他看她的眼神里有种前所未有的东西。她分辨不出那是欲望、饥渴还是需要，直到他缩短他们之间的距离，亲吻了她。这个吻很用力，不顾一切，如同点燃了她的嘴唇，当他放开她的时候，她花了足足一秒钟才想起，她应该打他一巴掌。她举起手来，但他抓住了她的手腕，有那么一瞬间——孤独、永恒的瞬间，她知道她可以就此走开。

但是她没有。她朝他扑过去，两个人一起倒进了温室。突然之间，她的长袍被扯开了，他的手无处不在，虽然她从头到脚都湿透了，但是她觉得前所未有的温暖。

他们每晚在城堡黑暗的走廊和无人的角落里相见，她不去想她在做什么。因为这就是重点——忘记一切。她认为这很有诗意，真的，一切都始于雨中，因为她现在沉溺其中，她再也不想呼吸了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**除却性，它不应该是其他什么。**

他们互相传递纸条——崭新的羊皮纸上，一行行整洁的字迹——直白而平淡。

_地牢，午夜。准时。奖品陈列室，九点。我有半个小时。_

他们从不谈论自己在做什么，也不告诉任何人，但是她不知道她的朋友们是否注意到，他在走廊里嘲笑她时，她会肆无忌惮地回应。她不知道他的朋友们是否注意到，她在众人面前挑衅他时，他的眼睛里会露出了然的笑意。

秋天变成了冬天，尖刻的话语使她再次感到勇敢，而不仅仅是害怕。他的指尖轻轻划过他之前热烈亲吻过的颧骨，使她再次感到激情，而不仅仅是沉闷。

一天，纳威好奇地看着她，说她似乎又恢复了活力——她的脸上有了笑容，眼睛神采奕奕。她意识到，尽管困难重重，那个怪物还是把她从深渊边缘拉了回来。德拉科·马尔福让她起死回生了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**除却强烈的情感，它不应该是其他什么。**

二月，她看到卡罗兄妹折磨一个新生。之后，她坐在无人的楼梯台阶上，无法控制地颤抖着，满脸泪水。

他在那里找到了她，若无其事地对她说，魔药课教室空着，她有没有一个小时的时间。她跟着他——如果应该沉溺的话，那就是现在——但是，门在他们身后关上时，怒火涌上她的喉咙，几乎使她喘不过气。

她用力打了他一耳光，她甚至能看到她的手印像烙印一样落在了他的脸上。他露出震惊的眼神，随后变成了愤怒，但是她已经不害怕他了。她质问他，他怎么能与他们为伍，做他们所做的事。

他抓住她的前臂制止了她，生气地说她根本不了解他的处境。她不明白站在黑魔王面前，被下达命令，又听从命令，这是什么感受。他冷冷地笑了。金妮·韦斯莱，格兰芬多的公主，永远不会明白做一件事，也不知道是否会有人原谅你，这是什么滋味。更糟的是，你知道你永远不会原谅自己。

她看着他的眼睛，给他讲了汤姆、密室和日记的事。 _你竟敢教训我什么是邪恶，_ 她对他说。不，她哪怕看着纸张上的墨迹，都会感到内疚和恐惧。她走开的时候，他没有回应。

第二天，他们在走廊里相遇时，他将一张纸条塞进了她的手里。

是空的。上面没有墨迹。没有恐惧。没有内疚。这是一种承认和道歉。

她接受了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**除却友谊，它不应该是其他什么。**

直到他们裹着被单，赤身裸体地并排躺在一起时，他才注意到。他侧过身，用胳膊肘撑着身体，一缕头发散落在额头上。他用指尖轻轻抚摸着她的锁骨，这时，她皱起了眉头，他停了下来，因为他感觉到了。被咒语击中的那处皮肤凹了进去，细网一样凸起的伤痕在她的皮肤上蔓延，一直到心脏上方。

她从没见过他那双通常锐利的灰眼睛蒙上这样愤怒的阴云，他低声说： _是谁？_ 她轻声说没关系，这不重要，但他牢牢地盯着她： _告诉我。_

他突然跳下床，穿上长袍，冲出了房间，等她也穿上衣服追上他时，他已经找到了他们。他大步朝他们——克拉布、高尔和扎比尼——走去，他们坐在斯莱特林桌上，她落后于他几步。他进来时，他们友好地招呼他坐下，但是他脸上的表情使他们安静了下来。

 _不许再碰她，_ 他嘶嘶地说，然后转身走开了。他们惊呆了——所有人都惊呆了，大礼堂从来没有这么安静过——但他们很快回过了神。他们又惊又疑地笑了起来，有人朝他身后喊道： _你什么时候开始关心纯血叛徒荡妇了？_ 他停顿了一下，脸上的表情难以琢磨，接着，他转身诅咒了他们所有人，他没有看她一眼，就离开了大礼堂。

她犹豫了一下，然后敲响了男学生会主席的门。他没想到她会来。但他让她进来了，他们尴尬地站在那里，她的喉咙发干，他紧紧抓着书桌边缘，她觉得这很讽刺，因为他们应该跳过这些，直接做爱。但是，看见他在他的房间里——他睡觉的地方——穿着白色T恤和平角内裤，头发凌乱，她意识到，他们从未这样亲密过。

于是她吻了他。后来，他亲吻着她的脖子，她的手指伸进他的发丝之中时，他在她耳边低声说了七个字，这七个字比任何诅咒都更深入她的内心。

我想我爱上你了。

那天晚上，他们第一次睡在一起，真正地睡在一起。她醒来的时候，她的头靠在他的胸前，他们的手指交缠在一起，她知道她永远地迷失了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**除却秘密，它不应该是其他什么。**

但是哈利的归来使一切戛然而止——就像断头台的刀迅速落下，不过更加混乱。最后一战爆发，他们不能站在一起，面对现实吧，因为他们立场不同。

有一个时刻她永远不会忘记。诅咒朝她飞来，她只能听到尖叫声和贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇的笑声，她从心底相信，她要死在这里了。而她只能想到他是否会记得他们。

但是哈利赢了，在夺目的绿光中，形势突然逆转。她现在是胜利的一方，英雄的一方，而他是不受欢迎的，被社会排斥的人。现在一切都取决于她。记得他们。拯救他们。

可是，有许多伤亡，有许多葬礼，在这痛苦难熬的一个月里，她不确定“他们”是不是她想要的。无可否认，他们中有一半人的胳膊上有黑魔标记。也许“他们”应该和卢平、唐克斯、弗雷德一起被埋在地下。

后来，她收到了一只匿名猫头鹰送来的便条，崭新的羊皮纸。

是空的。上面没有墨迹。没有恐惧。没有内疚。这是一个提醒。一封情书，一个问题。

马尔福庄园庄严、阴冷、坚固，但是，他来到门口时，看起来十分颓废，她意识到，他以为她不会来了。她突然不明白她怎么觉得自己能在没有他的情况下撑过去。她扑进他的怀里，他紧紧地抱着她。他的指尖轻抚着她的颧骨，低头在她耳边轻语。

这次是三个字。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

它从来不应该是什么。

他们从来不应该是什么。

但是他们是。

他们深爱彼此。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**「完」**


End file.
